


Bad to the Bone

by shinsou



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsou/pseuds/shinsou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Timeskip arc. Very much PWP. TW: Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OkiKagu month, promt 15 - Secret. I’m not a native speaker and it’s not beta-ed so it probably has a few mistakes and misused words. My first Gintama fic and my first F/M smut so feedback will be well appreciated.

“Roger, Kaiser-sama”

  
A Shinsengumi member stood up and bowed almost all the way down to the ground as he made his way to the big door and exited the enormous hall. With walls painted deep red and ornate with gold and its burgundy marble floor the great hall indeed stirs one’s blood. The steps in the far end led to the Kaiser’s throne which was the accent of the hall. With its back twice the height of a common man and surrounded by four white as snow angels made from marble as well as waves of gold which merged and unfolded in different manners. The seat and back of the throne were made of burgundy velvet spreading between the two giant gold posts that supported it. Everything in the hall made one understand that the man sitting in the throne was no ordinary man – in the eyes of humans he was God himself.

  
Okita Sougo, the almighty Kaiser of the Shinsengumi, an empire which he built and ruled entirely on his own at the tender age of 20, had his eyes half-lidded with arrogance and boredom in his look. Clad in his Shinsengumi captain uniform, a deep red cloak was attached to his shoulders and held in place with a gold chain. He found the job as a leader of the Shinsengumi both pleasurable and extremely dull. The Kaiser liked to be in charge, to give orders and to watch how people squirm under his commands, eager to satisfy his likings but it bored him to death to only sit and not to get his sword in use.

“Easy, easy” said Sougo his voice as loud as a whisper “don’t be so persistent, pet” as the so called pet in his lap rolled restlessly. The man let his hand roam all over its body viciously smirking at the tiny ministrations it made.

  
“S-Sadist…”

  
The Kaiser demanded that she stayed with him throughout day to entertain him when he was bored but to her, although he loved his smell and touch and liked being lazy, doing this everyday was really getting on her nerves. The Shinsengumi members were still not completely used to her presence and would often get too nervous and stutter their reports much to Sougo’s irritation. She liked to cling to him like a leaf to a tree, with her milky legs sprawled across the throne and onto one of the armrests and arms around his neck. Sometimes it would seem that the Kaiser had corrupted her with his sadism because she liked to disturb the policemen and tended to do naughty things to the boy like kissing his neck or sloppily sucking on his fingers while his subordinates were speaking.

“It’s Kaiser-sama” he murmured as he played with the layers of her kimono. Brandeis blue eyes full with irritation and surprising obedience stared right at his crimson ones. China was not the submissive type usually but if playing the part was enough to be near Sougo she was alright with it. She was wearing a navy blue susohiki[1] with light pink sakura blossoms printed at its end that was trailing after her when she was walking and onto the swinging sleeves. Underneath was showing a crimson red nagajuban[2] with white tomoeri[3]. Both garments were slid down significantly and were revealing the milky skin of her shoulders and the top of her cleavage as well as separating below her hips so that her legs were visible in almost their full length. Snow white obi was holding the susohiki in place and was tied in the front. The upper half of her long vermillion red hair was tied in a bun and adorned with a lot of gold-plated kanzashi[4] while the other part fell down to her waist. One of her slender legs moved up in the air and in front of the Kaiser’s face as if inviting him to pet it. He slid his hand up and down over her calf and knee then proceeding further down her tight and cupped the inner side of it. It seemed like the girl had grown shameless but there was no room for shame in her relationship with Sougo.

  
The Kaiser leaned down and pushed her chin upwards. Kagura watched him with intense gaze. 

“Pretty demanding, huh, China?”

He crushed his lips with hers in a deep kiss. He didn’t ask for entrance anymore as she herself was leading the attack eager in her dull everyday life. She wasn’t married to Okita but Shinsengumi, everyone secretly knew that she was his Empress, the Empress. As their tongues led battles he sneaked his arm beneath her back and pulled her up in his lap to straddle him. The girl’s susohiki spread further up to her obi and its skirts were now covering the Kaiser’s legs and fell down to the floor. He broke the kiss and watched as a trail of their mixed salvia made its way in the corner of her mouth. Her lips were glistening and bloody red from the rough kiss they shared a moment ago. The man couldn’t stop his hands from roaming the body before his eyes – it was his to touch and no one else’s. Her curves under his palms felt like clay molded by a potter. He tugged on the kimono and nagajuban’s tomoeri and slid them under Kagura’s breasts. He loved the way these two moulds of flesh fitted in his hands and adored the pink clouds that appeared on her cheeks. He would go on enjoying the view but he had other work. Sougo put his face in the crook of her neck and started to kiss and lick it. He felt her mewl in his arms.

  
Kagura knew that he is very well informed of the spots that can drive her insane. Okita was nibbling on her neck and marking her as his – “ _oh, how much more ‘his’ than that_ ” she thought and gasped at the stinging pain. She felt him smiling against her skin – he was a sadist after all, he liked being in power and hurting others. She was thinking that after all that time she was turning into an M eventually. The spot or her neck turned bright red and the mark that Sougo’s teeth left or her creamy skin threatened to bleed any moment now. The girl buried her fingers in his sandy blond hair and yanked a handful of it when his fingers encircled her nipples and pinched them. A shiver went up and down her spine pooling low in her abdomen. She felt his lips leaving her neck and trailing kisses down her collarbone to her breasts. Sougo’s right hand found its way to her panties as he was sucking on her right nipple and rolling the other one between his thumb and index finger. He rubbed her sex and enjoyed the moans that escaped her mouth.

  
“Not.. not here… Hijikata or anyone else could easily come in… the door… we can’t do it here” she tried to preserve the little modesty she had.

“Of course we can. It will be our little secret, it might even turn into a tradition. You know, just you on my rock hard cock. Doesn’t it turn you on, China, to know that the bastard or even your beloved Shinpachi, who you feel like a real brother, can come and see us fucking like greedy animals? Just look at yourself, you’re already wet. You’re such a bad pet.” the man teased and backed off her chest and scolded her with his usual deadpan tone but she remained half-deaf from the pleasure the friction was giving her. Kagura lowed herself on his hand trying to increase the pressure. All he did was to smirk in response to her actions. He tugged lightly on her panties and moved the line of cloth to the one side. The man slid two fingers inside of her with ease then quickly pulled them back and her white underwear came back in its place. He withdrew his hands from both her panties and cleavage and watched her stare daggers at him. He brought his slick fingers to his mouth and licked them clean just a few centimeters in front of her now bright red face. The Kaiser started untying the white obi in order to reveal her stomach. He didn’t like her in her clothes but he didn’t like others seeing her naked body. He could discard everything, anything so easily yet he felt possessive about her. It pained him to think that she could be tainted by anyone else. If it depended on him he would kidnap her and take her somewhere isolated to live together with him and no one else but he knew that there were people that cared about Kagura and that she cared about them in return. In the same time she was his everything, she could have everything he had. His train of thoughts derailed as he felt the girl’s ghostly touch through his shirt.

  
The girl had managed to detach the chain holding his cape and take off his jacket and vest. She saw as he stopped in his tracks his gaze unfocused staring through her.

  
“Sougo…” she whispered leaning onto him. Kagura knew well that now she was in control. The Kaiser silently cursed when realizing that he had been taken over. His China started to unbutton his shirt, her hands roaming his broad toned chest and abdomen, touching the few scars that covered them. His skin felt hot under her touch as her palm slid further down until it reached his belt. She then removed her hands from his body and held his, putting them on her obi.

“You can be the boss, daddy” Kagura murmured in his ear before kissing him hungrily. Okita was shocked by her actions. So since when did she begin to surrender? He smiled viciously and pulled at the ends of the garment. It untied itself and fell onto the floor revealing the yato girl’s body. She felt her face grow hotter, the heat travelling all around her body. He put his palm on the back of her head and pulled her for a deep kiss full of moans and slight bites.

“You really want me as I can see” he snickered as he patted her now soaked white panties. He grabbed their sides and abruptly tore them off her hips. Kagura tried to cover herself with her now shaking from excitement hands.

“Don’t.” he said softly as he gently removed her hands. Okita thought that she is perfect like that – all vulnerable and exposed but still strong as steel underneath. He would confess his amazement without any torturing or blackmail. The Kaiser went closer and began pressing slight kisses along her bare body.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Kagura, too beautiful…” She knew he really meant it when he was using her name. Her hand moved between her tights to find the bulge in his pants and rub it through his uniform pants. He grunted at the sensation. Sougo unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers then slid them down altogether with his boxers and kicked the pile of clothes pooled around his feet. His cock sprung up, free from his clothing and the man felt the chill of the air in the marble hall. Kagura let her kimono slide down her arms and fall on the floor. Okita and his China stared intensely into each other’s eyes as he held her hipbones tight and slowly, achingly slowly brought her near to his pelvis. Kagura could swear that the hall shook in rhythm with her heartbeat and everyone could hear it resonating from the walls.  When she felt the tip of his member prodding her she thought she’ll explode right here and right now if they didn’t become one so she forced her way down. However, this was the Kaiser of Shinsengumi and he was holding her tight by the hips, not letting her go further. He was seeing the tortured expression on her face and smiled tauntingly as he finally slid into her at once. Kagura gasped at the sudden intrusion and tried her best to accommodate him. She was still not used to his size and she could swear that it was surely the thickest one that can ever exist on Earth, because it was enough to make her feel like she would split in two. Sougo was still pressing her down to the hilt of his throbbing manhood and breathing hard against her red lips before capturing them into a slow kiss. During that time the girl started grinding and moving her stomach to feel him more and to make him move. He broke the kiss and move one of his hands to her hair and let the other one roam her skin as she started sliding up and down, meeting his thrusts.  Sougo moved his mouth to her ear and started whispering:

“How do you feel when you know that I have killed hundreds, or perhaps a thousand people with those hands? That I have tainted them with blood and now they touch you every inch of your body and make you do these shameless sounds with your lips… as well as you lower ones. I stole your purity, Kagura” his speed increased as well as hers. She grasped the shirt on his back as she rode him in ecstasy. The sound of cloth ripping echoed in the hall as her nails dug into his back.

“You can’t ignore your blood and it seems like we’re both going crazy.”

“Shut up, already” His China hissed at him “If you’re going to lose your mind just don’t forget me here, I’ll make sure to follow you in hell”

“As if I will ever leave you behind, we’ll rule over hell together” the Kaiser retorted and silenced her with a rough kiss as he was violently thrusting into her. The girl’s nails drew blood from his back and she thought that she won’t be able to sit properly for a few days. His right hand crawled between them and found her clitoris, swiftly rubbing it with fingers. He felt her losing composure in his arms and moaning into his mouth, sucking onto his tongue. Their kiss tasted like metal because of their bruised lips but they didn’t mind. Pain was overwhelmed by pleasure as they moved together grinding their sweaty naked bodies against each other. They were the only one in the enormous hall worthy for a king, for an emperor. They looked like demons, all moaning and grunting and panting like animals drawing each other’s blood and yet enjoying their actions in contrast to the cold marble pure white angles surrounding them.

The Kaiser grabbed the girl in his arms and swung them around putting her on the burgundy velvet of the throne. She lifted up her legs and supported them on his shoulders as he was thrusting in and out of her with almost extraterrestrial speed that could be compared to the speed of a yato. Kagura was hearing her screams of pleasure echo for everyone to hear them but it seemed so distant. Fuck secrets. She was engulfed by the feeling down low in her belly and the soreness in her throat. It felt like she had screamed her lungs out and even now she was pleading him to go faster and deeper although it was almost impossible at this rate. The girl felt like the greed in her was going to consume her. Soon enough her body shook whole as she reached her peak. Her brain registered a lack of oxygen when her breathing ceased for a few seconds and she almost choked on her scream. Waves of pleasure spilt over her as she arched her back and saw her feet trembling hard in midair. Her mind went completely blank Sougo felt her trap him in with her inhuman strength and it was more than enough for him. The man growled deep down in his throat that reminded of the growling of a wild beast while he was squeezing harshly her hip-bones. He held on a second before stopping is his tracks the deepest he could reach and releasing his seed into her. Slowly riding his orgasm out, he watched the woman lying on his throne. All covered in red marks that reminded of his fingers and teeth, a big bruise forming on her neck, her body covered in their mixed sweat. One of her hands was on his neck the other one resting on her belly in a very lewd manner, her nails red and sticky with his blood. They exchanged a few chaste kisses and smiles.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
Sougo slowly slid his now soft cock out of her dripping sex and could almost feel himself becoming hard again at the moan that escaped her lips provoked by the loss. The Kaiser tried to ignore the stinging pain in his back and neck where crimson cloths from his ripped originally white shirt had stuck to the skin. He lifted her limp body up as he sat in his desecrated throne and placed her in his lap, her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Her hand was still placed on her stomach as if to caress the bubbling warmnes still pooling inside. Kagura’s half-lidded blue eyes stared into him with a lusty and lazy gleam in them. A flash of deep red flew before their eyes when he covered their naked bodies with his cape and tucked it below her arms. His hands once again found their place under the fabric, one on her waist and the other over hers.

  
“I am yours. And you are mine, all of you. That is no secret.” He smiled at the thought that she was really an empress in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] The susohiki is mostly worn by geisha or by stage performers of the traditional Japanese dance. It is quite long, compared to regular kimono, because the skirt is supposed to trail along the floor.  
> [2] A kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment.  
> [3] Over-collar (collar protector)  
> [4] Traditional Japanese hair ornaments


End file.
